Edward Meechum
| birthdate = March 4, 1980 | birthplace = Pasadena, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = Stanford University | affiliation = United States Marine Corps United States House of Representatives | profession = Bodyguard | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Nathan Darrow | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons, 9 episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 3 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Edward Meechum is Frank Underwood's current bodyguard. He was hired as a temporary replacement to protect Frank and Claire Underwood, after Steve was befallen with sickness. Steve was later diagnosed with cancer and eventually died, and Meechum was made permanent. When a brick, thrown by Doug Stamper, landed in the Underwood's house, he got fired for firing a gun in open street. After talking with Meechum's boss, Frank got him re-hired. He showed himself valuable for Frank after revealing that one of his friends could find most people. Because of this, Frank wanted to keep him as bodyguard, after his nomination for vice president. Biography Early life Prior to joining the Capitol Police, he was in the U.S. Marines and then the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia. He served in the Marine overseas in Bahrain and then Afghanistan. His second tour was mostly in the Korangal Valley. Working for Underwood Death of Jessica Masters Meechum was assigned to protect Frank Underwood when Steve becomes ill. At first, Frank was sceptical, but Doug Stamper assured him that Meechum was okay. Chapter 3 Meechum drove Frank to Gaffney, after Jessica Masters drove off the road looking at the Peach Tower. At the memorial for Jessica Masters, Meechum told Frank that he couldn't go into the crowd alone, but Frank talked Meechum down, and eventually went anyway, along with Gene Clancey. Chapter 3 Brick incident Claire Underwood invited Meechum into the house for coffee and while he was inside a vandal threw a brick into the Underwood home. Meechum ran outside to try and catch the vandal. When Meechum saw him running away, he fired one shot at the vandal. Meechum came under fire for the incident and it was presumed he would lose his job because he was not outside when the vandalism occurred. Meechum then appealed to Frank Underwood to help him save his job. Frank decides to call Meechum's boss, Cardiff, to save Meechum's job. Frank's reasoning was that it required so little of him to do something so big for Meechum. Meechum resumes his duty with Frank's detail. Come to find out it was actually Stamper who threw the brick as per Frank's direction to lure the teacher's union into a deal. At Charleston Meechum drove Doug, Frank and Claire to Charleston, where the library on The Sentinel was going to be named after Frank. Chapter 8 Claire's absence Frank's nomination He had gay sex with Frank on multiple occasions. Frank stated to Claire, "His genitals are lovely." Behind the Scenes Edward Meechum was portrayed by Nathan Darrow in Seasons 1 and 2 of House of Cards. Appearances Trivia *Of all the main characters, Edward has only met Frank, Claire, Doug, Remy and Zoe. **He saw Lucas, but never met him. **Nathan Darrow previously acted with Kevin Spacey in a tour of Richard III. Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters